totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
18. TDSL Aftermath III: Wcale nie żałuje, że odpadłam!
thumb Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 18 (pojawiają się litery: TDSL, a potem pod nimi rozświetla się napis AFTERMATH) Aplauz na widowni. Millie: Witajcie! Taak, to znowu ja, sama... bez nikogo... (zrozpaczona mina). Na początek gorąco ponownie Galerię Smutasów! Czyli tych, którzy nie dostali się do tego sezonu. Gwen! Gwen: Jestem taka dumna, że mnie tam nie ma. (bez entuzjazmu) Millie: Taa... DJ! Macha ręką. Millie: Philip! Philip: (do telefonu) Przyśpieszacie już ten proces pół sezonu! Nie za to wam płacę! Millie: Courtney i Cody! Oboje się uśmiechają. Millie: Eva! Jak zawsze jej ponura mina. Millie: Ii... Justin! W tle poleciała jego muzyczka. Millie: Niestety, Duncan z powodów prawnych nie będzie nas dziś gościł. Uuu, na widowni. Millie: A teraz na szybko, Ci którzy odpadli i są frajerami! Harold, Tyler, Katerine, w końcu, Memo, Ezekiel oraz nasz pierwszy gość! Najsłodszy słodzik tej gry... Lindsay! Memo: Kobieto, kto Ci pisze te teksty? Bo nie uwierzę, że zmuszasz się do nich. Millie: (miętoli jakieś karteczki i wyrzuca za siebie) Nie wiem o czym Ty mówisz. Hihi. Wchodzi Lindsay. Aplauz, krzyki i piski. Lindsay: Ojej! Chyba mnie lubią. Millie: To prawda. Według statystyk jesteś jedną z 5 najbardziej lubianych uczestników! A teraz pokażmy jak Ci poszło w tym sezonie... Lindsay: Dobrze, Milena. Lindsay rozpoczęła spokojnie, razem z Tylerem. Nie zostawiała go na krok. Zaś w drugim odcinku nas porządnie zaskoczyła! (ujęcie jak siedzi w wannie) Poznała też nowego przyjaciela, Memo. Okazał się być oszustem, więc go już nikt nie lubi. Były nawet spięcia, i to mocne. (moment kłótni z Loganem) Jednak czas był niedobry i Lindsay musiała odpaść... Lindsay: Ale przecież nic złego się nie stało. Millie: Dziewczyno, a gdzie chęć zemsty!? Pokazania kto jest lepszy i FAJNIEJSZY!? Wszyscy mają przerażone spojrzenia. Millie: (poprawia włosy) Noo, to na czym ja skończyłam? Ahh, pamiętam. Lindsay: Czy mogę już odejść? Millie:'' Tak, tak. Bo czas na następnego gościa... Trenta! Aplauz na widowni. '''Trent: Siemka, co u was słychać? Millie: Znakomicie, za to Ty nam odpowiesz na parę pytań. Trent: Okey, jestem gotów. Millie: Dlaczego zrezygnowałeś? Katerine: No właśnie, kochanie. Mogłeś zajść daleko. Trent: To z tęsknoty za Katerine... Tak długo nie wiedziałem, co się z nią dzieje. Nie mogłem się na niczym skupić! Widownia: Ooooh! Millie: A dlaczego dla Margaret? Czemu nie dla kogoś innego? Trent: (zakłopotanie) No w sumie... Sam tego nie wiem. Tym razem walczy i żal mi jej trochę było. Millie: (detektywistyczne spojrzenie) Hm, coś nie do końca wierzę... A wiesz czemu? Bo znam coś więcej, niż inni tutaj! Klip 36, proszę! Klip 36 Margaret: Trent, proszę, pomóż mi! Trent: No dobrze, tylko powiedz mi, co się stało? Margaret: Znam wyniki głosowania! Wylecę, proszę zrób coś! Ja muszę wygrać ten program! Jestem chora, bardzo poważnie! Trent: O kurczę... Nie wiedziałem. No dobrze, zrobię wszystko, żeby Ci pomóc. Margaret: Dziękuję... Trent poszedł. Margaret: (mruknęła) Naiwny, chłopcze... Właśnie zostałeś nieźle wkręcony. Hehe. Wzdech na widowni. Trent: Oszukała mnie!? Millie: Nie spodziewałeś się tego co? Trent: Brak mi słów! A myślałem, że to porządna... Courtney: Buu! Dałeś się jej wkręcić. Frajer! Millie: No, no, spokojnie. Dziś nie mamy dużo czasu dla gości, więc (wypchnęła Trenta z siedzenia) sobie nie porozmawiamy. Czas na... Leshawnę! Wielkie brawa. Leshawna: Jak leci, mała? Millie: W miarę, ale powiedz nam szczerze... Jesteś zła czy bardzo zła za zemstę Margaret? Leshawna: Tylko zła. Ta laska chyba nie umie przegrywać! Millie: Być może. Tak w ogóle, to czemu na nią głosowałaś? Leshawna: Nie była kimś szczególnym, a że akurat słyszałam, że ktoś na nią głosuje, to sama postanowiłam to zrobić. Millie: Tęskniłaś za Haroldem? (wypaliła) Harold się uśmiecha. Leshawna: No jasne, że tak. Biegnie do niego w zwolnionym tempie, a on do niej i w końcu się przytulają. Millie: No kurczę, uciekła mi! Hm, kto teraz następny... Zerka na jakieś kartki. Millie: Zapraszam teraz Sadie i Matta! Czy ten gość już jest gotów psychicznie na rozmowy?? Wprowadzają go na jakimś wózku stojącym, przypiętego mocnymi pasami. Machał głową i próbował gryźć innych. Tuż za nim szła przerażona Sadie. Matt: Puśćcie mnie w końcu! Ciasno mi! Niedobrze! Już jestem przecież normalny! Do cholery! Millie: Coś uwierzyć nie mogę... Matt: A jak Ci dam 100 dolców, to uwierzysz? Millie: Czemu go jeszcze nie rozwiązaliście! No ludzie! Zniechęceni statyści w końcu go rozwiązali. Matt: O wiele lepiej! Millie: Na razie zajmijmy się Sadie, potem będzie Twoja kolej! Sadie: Tęsknie za Katie! Chowa głowę w rękach. Millie: Sadie, nadal rozpaczasz? Sadie: Niee, no co Ty? Tylko mówili, że podniosę oglądalność ilością wylanych łez... Jestem taka dumna z Katie! Millie: To było na swój sposób mądre. Sadie: Naprawdę? Łii! Millie: Stałaś się również jedną z najbardziej zaskakujących postaci sezonu! Sadie: Dlaczego? Co zrobiłam? Czy znów mnie coś swędziało? Millie: Niee, nic nie było wstydliwego. Zaszłaś za to dalej, niż poprzednio, wygrałaś też prawie zadanie dla dziewczyn... wiesz, nie spodziewaliśmy się tego po Tobie. Sadie: Fajnie, prawda? Millie: Twoje odpowiedzi są rozbrajające. Sadie: Czasem potrafię powiedzieć coś naprawdę mądrego, ale wtedy dużo ludzi zachowuje się jakby mnie nie widziała. Gwen: Czyli po prostu olała? Nie mogłaś tak powiedzieć? Sadie: Niee. Kadr na zaskoczoną Millie. Sadie: Ja też odczuwam ból i mam uczucia... Wszyscy: o_O Matt: Dobra tam! (spycha Sadie z siedzenia) Nie próbuj mnie przyćmić! Moja kolej! Millie: Twoje chamstwo nie zna granic! Matt: Cudownie, prawda? Millie: Przejdźmy do rzeczy! Z Tobą mam ochotę jak najkrócej rozmawiać. Matt: Nie jesteś wredna. Przynajmniej Ci to nie wychodzi, A, a! Millie: Wie... Ej! Ja też jestem zła! Wszyscy: Taa... Matt: Tiaa, jasne. Dawaj już te pytania, piękna. Millie: Nazwał mnie piękna. Hihi. (szczerzy się do wszystkich) Niemiłe spojrzenia widowni i przegranych. Millie: No co? Kobiety to lubią. No dobra! Ogarniam się. Matt, stałeś się najgorszym zawodnikiem w historii Totalnej Porażki. Po powrocie byłeś w grze zaledwie... 7 godzin. Matt: Aargh! (walnął w stół) Millie: Tylko spokojnie, ok? Są też plusy, byłeś ostatni, który miał prawo wrócić! Chyba? Eva: Nie wykorzystałeś szansy! Mięczak! Matt: Cicho bądź! Millie: Nie przerywać! Powiedz nam, na co ten cały plan z przebieraniem się? Matt: Podobało mi się takie wejście, ot co! Millie: To to nie był jakiś plan Chrisa? Matt: Za głupi na takie coś jest. Stwierdziłem, ze może trochę złapiecie stracha i szybko dojdę do finału. Courtney: To był genialny plan... (mruknęła głośno) Jak mogłeś zepsuć coś takiego? Matt: Uczymy się na błędach. Przynajmniej żaden z was już nie wykorzysta tego i fajnie. Haha! Millie: Nie bądź taki hop do przodu! Mówiąc zdanie, że byłeś ostatnim, który mógł wrócić, to kłamałam! Bo dziś mam dla was niespodziankę! Łapcie puszki z oranżadą i napijcie się najpierw. Hihi. Każdy dostaje po puszcze i po kolei ją otwiera. Cody: (otwiera słową i dostaje w twarz złotą główką Chrisa) Co to znaczy? Millie: Aaaa, zraz się dowiesz. Poczekajmy na resztę... DJ: Stary, mam to samo! Przybijają piątkę. Matt: A czemu ja nie mam do cholery!? Justin: Bo nie jesteś zbyt wyjątkowy. (otwiera) No proszę. Jakie szczęście. Millie: (rozmarzona) Liczyłam, że Ty ją znajdziesz. Philip: Hm... Zauważył, że Beth szuka swojej puszki, a widział, gdzie ona jest. Po cichu podmienił swoją puszkę z jej i okazało się, że ma główkę. Philip: Szczęścia jest po mojej stronie! Beth: A mi się nie udało. Millie: No dobraa... Dużo facetów, ale z tego, co widzę powinno być 5 główek. Ktoś jeszcze nie otworzył? Courtney: Ja. Przykro mi, ale nie lubię oranżady. Gwen: Ale puszkę przecież możesz otworzyć. Courtney: Wiem! (otwiera) Tak, mam! Millie: Dobrze. Skoro znamy szczęśliwą 5-tkę, Courtney, Philipa, Cody'ego, DJ'a i Justina, możemy przejść do wyzwania! Wszyscy: Co!? Millie: A to! Powalczycie o powrót do programu! Justin: Hm, w sumie... (błysk zębów) Millie: Przekonanie was jest za łatwe. (klasnęła) Ściany za nimi "upadły" i ukazała się platforma, ta sama, co w poprzednim odcinku. Dum, dum, DUM! Cody: Jakoś nagle nie spodobał mi się ten pomysł. DJ: Czy to jest bezpieczne? Millie: Aleeż naturalnie, że tak. Nic wam nie grozi. Będziecie biec 4 etapy, po każdym liczę, że zmięknie po jednej osobie, aż do finałowego starcia! Wszyscy już stoją na platformie, niezbyt pewni siebie. Niżej były osoby wiwatujące oraz Millie. Millie: (przez megafon) Jesteście gotowi!? To start! A, stopień trudności jest większy! Haha! Walcząca 5-tka: Co!!!??? Platforma wykonywała gwałtowne ruchy i pchnięcia. Tym razem latało wszystko. Od drzewa po zwierzęta, ciężkie urządzenia. Cody nie sprostał temu i szybko dostał wielką lodówką. Millie: Uu, to musiało boleć! Courtney zwinnie przeskakiwała i unikała każdą przeszkodę. Justin, nie chcąc się zmęczyć, szedł krok w krok za Courtney. Millie: DJ! Może byś w końcu się ruszył!? DJ: Nn-nie mogę! Za bardzo się boję! Leshawna: No dajesz, strachajło! Dostał prosto w twarz megafonem. Uderzenie go ogłuszyło, ten zemdlał i spadł z platformy prosto na Leshawnę. Leshawna: Nic mi nie jest! (spod DJ'a) Philip: Ha, teraz mogę iść. Wszystkie pułapki użyte! Wyszedł zza sztucznego drzewa i biegł. Po chwili stąpnął na jakąś zapadnię, która wyrzuciła go w powietrze. Millie: Courtney już na mecie! Tuż za nią... latający Philip? I ostatni Justin. Wiwaty na widowni. Millie: Nie sądziłam tylko, że odpadną, aż dwie osoby w etapie... Gotowi by to powtórzyć? Justin: W życiu! To nie jest warte powrotu do programu! (siada) Millie: No co Ty? Tak szybko miękniesz? Justin: Yy... tak? Millie: (macha) A idź Ty! No to co, finał? Courtney: No sama nie wiem... To nie było za bezpieczne. Millie: Przesadzasz! Chcesz pozwolić, by Philip wygrał? Philip: Nie mam nic przeciwko. Hehe. Widownia go ucisza. Courtney: Niech będzie... Millie: Wiedziała, że się nie poddasz. Courtney: ...Philip, możesz wrócić do programu. Wszyscy: Co!? Millie: Mój własny program schodzi na psy! O biada mi, biada! Te poprzednie 4 sezony potwornie was zepsuły! Jesteście do niczego! Philip: Haha! Wygrałem! Tak! (dzwoni) Koniec procesu, patałachy! Odwołuje go! Taniec zwycięstwa. Katerine: (szeptem do Matta) To chyba dlatego w Szkole tak szybko odpadł. Matt: (szeptem) Nie wiem, wyrzucono mnie już wtedy! Wrr! Philip dalej tańczy, a z sufitu spada na na niego Izzy. Wszyscy: Izzy!? Millie: To naprawdę Ty? Izzy: No tak. A co sobie pomyśleliście? Że jestem strasznym klonem siebie? Wrauu! Hahaha. Philip: Ała, ktoś na mnie leży! Izzy: No to powiedz temu komuś, żeby wstał! Zaraz, ale to przecież ja. Haha. Millie: Gdzie się podziewałaś do tej pory? Zniknęłaś tak nagle. Izzy: Zamieszkałam ze szczurami w stołówce na planie. Millie: Mogłam się domyślić... A nadal ukrywasz się pod pseudonimem Explosion? W tle zabrzmiała muzyczka. Izzy: Oo, niezłe efekt! Tak w ogóle, to nadal jestem i byłam E-Scope! Rozumiesz, E-SCOPE! Millie: Taak, to Twoje pseudo z Planu, tak? Izzy: No raczej, hehe. Jesteś głupiutka jak nie wiem. Ej, ludzie! Wiecie, że będę znów w programie? Millie: Proszę? Izzy: Dziękuję, ale za co? Haha! Nic nie mówiłam już. Narka! Pobiegła gdzieś tam. xD Millie: Dziwna rzeczywiście... Philip: Dobra, to kiedy wracam do programu? Millie: (zniechęcona) Już niedługo. "Gdy w grze pozostanie silna 12-tka, dołączy do nich głupiec, tworząc nieszczęśliwą 13-tkę." Philip: Nie podoba mi się ta wizja. Millie: Dobra, przynudzamy, więc czas na filmiki pd widzów! Pierwszy jest od... UkochanegoFana34! UkochanyFan34: (na ekranie) Jesteście tacy żałośni! Ludzie, weźcie się do roboty! Walczycie o coś prawda? Szkoda, że Eva się nie dostała... Ona by wam pokazała! Eva: Brandon, ty śmieciu! Zniszczę Cię! Millie: Ty go znasz? Eva: Nie! Nigdy go nie znałam! Millie: Drugi film, mam nadzieję, że normalny. Od... Sweety-titi-Fanci! Sweety-titi-Fancia: (na ekranie) Margaret, jest zajexxxxaa! Kocham ją! Chciałabym mieć taką babcię! Mua, Marge! Millie: Fetysz na starszych? No, no. Godne podziwu. A teraz mamy dla was... "Po tym zostanie ślad"! Aplauz na widowni. *Kadr jak Owen próbuje założyć habbit, zahacza o coś i przewraca się wprost na ścianę. *Lindsay opalała się przy hali, a z niej spadł na nią nieżywy ptak, wprost na twarz. *Chris idzie z soczkiem, potyka się, przewraca, a cytryna wpada mu do oka. *Kadr na wysypkę Leshawny, na całym ciele, po chwili obsiadły ją jeszcze czerwone mrówki. *Julie kopie Chrisa w czułe miejsce. *Natalie taszczy kartony, które w końcu je przygniatają. Na widowni śmiechy i inne odgłosy. Millie: Spodobało im się! Hihi. Katerine: Cieszą się z krzywdy innych. Hm... Doprawdy, miłe to jak nie wiem. Millie: Oj, cicho! Nie znasz się. No, ale dobra. Już nie będę przynudzać. To już koniec naszego dziwnego show! Wkrótce znów się spotkamy w... Aftermathu! Na widowni, aplauz końcowy. Pod koniec spadł jeszcze reflektor na Millie. Kategoria:Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd